1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of controlled environment storage devices, and more specifically to a portable storage unit containing interactive humidification and refrigeration means for storing cigars, flowers, or other items, including a housing having an item access door, and containing a storage compartment for retaining the stored items and an apparatus compartment for retaining the cooling and humidification assembly, the assembly including a reservoir vessel containing water and a first fan mounted above the water and a water wick structure extending out of the water in front of the first fan so that an air stream is delivered across the saturated wick structure to gather moisture, and including a duct for delivering the fan-propelled air stream into the storage compartment, a coolant compressor thermally isolated from the reservoir by a compartment partition, a condenser manifold secured to the housing exterior for discharging heat and an evaporator manifold extending into the reservoir water for cooling the water, both in fluid communication with the compressor, and a second fan mounted just above the cooled water for blowing air across the water surface to deliver cooled air through the duct and into the storage compartment, a first fan power switch operated by a humidity sensor in the storage compartment and a second fan power switch operated by a thermostat submerged in the reservoir water, the thermostat and humidity sensor both being set by the user to optimum storage environment conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been storage devices and compartments for retaining and preserving perishable items in controlled environments. Household refrigerators and ice chests keep food items cool or frozen while thermos bottles may keep hot drinks or soups warm. Commercial warehouses and retail storage areas may be equipped with cooling means to preserve some varieties of produce and consumer items. Cigars, cigarettes, flowers and bottled wine have presented the need for an environment which is both cool and humid. Such an environment must be the result of intentional design because refrigeration ordinarily dehumidifies air. Humidification devices in general have included evaporative air coolers such as industrial cooling towers, where cooling is the primary objective and humidification is largely incidental. Devices designed specifically for humidification generally heat incoming air to provide the latent heat of evaporation. See McGraw-Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology, volume 8, pages 545-547.
Cigar storage rooms have been provided for distributive commercial and retail use and in a few cases have been made available to private users. These rooms typically have been humidified with a timed, on-off steam generators and monitored with hydrometers connected to alarms. They have also been equipped with cooling devices. Yet for private users there is the inconvenience of periodically traveling to the rental site to retrieve cigars, as well as continuing rental fees.
Individual cigar users have more frequently resorted to a storage device known as a humidor. A humidor is a wooden box which typically contains a moistened sponge or chemical means for releasing moisture to increase internal humidity. Such private use humidors include no means for controlling the rate of moisture release and no means for controlling the temperature level of the air inside.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a portable storage unit which both cools and humidifies the air inside to controlled and desired levels suited for storing and preserving items requiring such specific environmental conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a storage unit sized to fit conveniently within a room of a dwelling house or an office.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a storage unit which is attractive in appearance and which may assume the form of fine furniture.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a storage unit which is efficient, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and reliable.